


Drama! Romance! Utter Disappointment!!!

by katty_tpose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: definitely shitpost, don't take this seriously lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katty_tpose/pseuds/katty_tpose
Summary: i was giggling like an idiot writing this cursed thing.





	Drama! Romance! Utter Disappointment!!!

The petals of the cherry blossoms glided through the air gracefully, as if in a dance, around the likewise graceful robot named Mettaton, who had worn a large pink dress for this occasion.

 

It just screamed romance!!!

 

Finally, his knight in shining armor, his hero, would save him from the disastrous horror that was...

 

Paying his employees more than below minimum wage.

 

Oh, the horror!

 

But his hero would rescue him from all that!

 

And look, here his hero comes in the distance!

 

His shadow gave a mysterious impression of him, like he held a thousand secrets. His sword shone in the darkness, however, reflecting off of the near heavenly light of the beautiful cherry blossoms near Mettaton. He was oddly short and stout, but that was probably just his bulky and heavy armor encasing him!!!

 

This was the moment Mettaton had dreamed of since he was first able to say "glamourous"! His wish was finally coming true!

 

And as his hero walked through the (not fake!!!) stone tower's entrance, taking slow, heavy steps, the shadows faded away as he approached Mettaton in his lit tower, where he remained trapped, his hero's appearance could finally be made out...

 

And he turned out not to be wearing armor at all. Or holding an anime sword. Or in any way, shape, or form resembling those knights Alphys kept mentioning about in her animes. If anything, he actually resembled that one incel cashier you typically meet in the fast food industry crossed over with that annoying older brother 80% (not accurate, pulling this stat out of my ass) of people have.

 

Topping that all of with the biggest shit-eating grin he could apparently muster. Which seemed to be his default expression.

 

This entire damsel in distress act was a disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> this thing was prompted to me from the undertale art generator http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=12126 very fun to mess around with, lmao. after a few tries, i got "mettaton wearing a pink princess dress and their hero being sans", where i basically just went yESSS because i love this ship and will die with it.


End file.
